


Home

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Sometimes you have to make a choice whether you want to or not.





	Home

Written for Mag7 Bingo, Prompt used: Ring 

**********************************

We're a hundred miles from anywhere holed up in a cheap motel, the kind that takes cash and don't ask questions. 

And it feels like a million miles from home, especially since I ain't ever been away from home before. I was born and raised and lived to nigh on eighteen years within a dozen miles of where I was born.

Now I'm cut adrift, harsh words and high emotions driving me to do something I ain't ever done: run, leaving behind everything that I thought I had and thought I knew; everybody that I thought I had and thought I knew.

'Cause it ain't just me no more an' I won't let them hurt Ez any more than they've already done. He's been hurt enough. That bitch he calls a mother abandoned him at ever turn. Reckon ever body in his life has, too.

It was bad enough that Chris was ranting and raving blaming him, saying how he'd perverted friendship into something awful but Josiah was right there with Chris, yelling at Ez and him supposed to be Ezra's guardian. Buck an' Nathan an' Nettie just stood there, not saying much of anything but looking all disapproving.

He expected me to abandon him. 

I could see it in his eyes. I could see him trying to hide the hurt behind the resignation and acceptance. Like it was all right for me to choose them over him after I'd done told him that I loved him, after he'd give done himself to me.

The hell I was.

It was past time somebody made Ez a priority. Time he was the most important person in somebody's life.

They were so busy yelling at him that they didn't even notice me leave the room.

They shut up real quick when I come back through, carrying my duffel and grabbed Ez's arm, pushing him out the door in front of me.

We was in the car and heading out 'fore they quite knew what was happening. 

Now here we are, a hundred miles from anywhere, nothing left of either of our worlds but each other. 

The bathroom door opens and Ez steps out, his hair damp and curling, the bruise on his jaw where Chris punched him already turning purple. He's wearing a pair of my jeans. He didn't want to stop at Josiah's long enough to pack. Told me Maude had a cache that he could raid when we were long gone from Four Corners.

Reckon we'll head there next. He says that there's money there as well as clothes and IDs.

He looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Vin."

I shake my head. "You got nothing to be sorry for," I tell him, moving to take him in my arms.

"I took you away from everyone that you love!"

"No, you didn't." I step back and look into his eyes, seeing the despair, knowing that he still thinks that I'm going to change my mind, leave him here and go back.

"Chris was a good dad. He adopted me and I loved him and he done right by me for a long time but that's past now. He was the one that told me that sooner or later every man has to choose between his past and his future, has to leave the home he grew up in and make his own home. Today, I chose. I chose you, Ezra. You're my future. You're my home."

He wants to believe but his past has a strong hold on him. 

I lean in and kiss him softly. Then I step back and lift the chain that I've worn around my neck ever since my ma died, up and over my head. I take the plain gold band off it and reach for Ezra's hand.

"You know this was my ma's wedding ring. You know what it means to me." I slip it onto the ring finger of his left hand.

“I'm giving it to you, so you'll know what you mean to me."

He stares down at the ring as it settles on his finger then slowly he looks up at me and I see it in his eyes. 

Finally, finally he believes.

He smiles and reaches for me and just like that, a dingy motel room a hundred miles from anywhere and a million miles from everything, I've ever known before, is home.

The End


End file.
